Byron Thames
Byron Thames is an actor, musician, composer, and filmmaker who appeared as a crewman in the Star Trek: Enterprise pilot . Thames was born in Jackson, Mississippi and moved to Los Angeles at the age of 8. In 1980 he began studying acting and soon landed the role of Matt Sims in the drama series Father Murphy, where he was a cast member during the shows run between 1981 and 1983 and appeared alongside Trek performers Warren Munson, Ivy Bethune, and James Cromwell. In the early '80s, Thames had also guest roles in television series such as CBS Afternoon Playhouse (1982, with Terrence O'Connor), CHiPs (1983, with Robert Pine and Ray Young), The Powers of Matthew Star (1983, with Scott Marlowe and Terrence McNally), and Silver Spoons (1984). Early film credits include the drama Heart Like a Wheel (1983, with Michael Cavanaugh, Ellen Geer, Dick Miller, and Bob Minor), the drama Blame It on the Night (1984, with Leslie Ackerman), 's comedy Johnny Dangerously (1984, with Joe Piscopo, Ray Walston, Vincent Schiavelli, and Chuck Hicks), and the drama Seven Minutes in Heaven (1985, with Michael Zaslow and Ed O'Ross). Thames received three Young Artist Award nominations for Best Young Actor for his performances in CBS Afternoon Playhouse, CHiPs, and Heart Like a Wheel. In 1984, Thames went back to Jackson and lived with his father while he attended the local high school. In 1987 he moved back to Los Angeles to follow his dream of being an actor. In the late '80s, he got guest roles in the television series Vietnam War Stories (1987, with Merritt Butrick, John DeMita, and Tim Russ), Highway to Heaven, 21 Jump Street (1987), Freddy's Nightmares (1988, along Byron Morrow and Arell Blanton), Family Ties (1989, with Brian Bonsall), and Monsters (1989). Thames also appeared in the television drama A Father's Homecoming (1988, with Brenda Bakke, Michael McKean, and Nana Visitor), in the war drama 84C MoPic (1989, with Nicholas Cascone and Glenn Morshower), and had a recurring role as Laird Gibbons in the comedy series A Brand New Life (1989-1990). In 1989, Thames married and became father. The following years, he only had a few roles, such as in the music video This Is the Life, a supporting role in the television drama Cooperstown (1993, with Ed Begley, Jr., Joanna Miles, Paul Dooley, and Douglas Price), and guest roles in Diagnosis Murder (1994) and ER (1995, with Sam Anderson, Kathleen Garrett, Lily Mariye, and Brian Cousins). Prior to his appearance in Enterprise, Thames filmed the drama Don's Plum (2001) along Nikki Cox. He then focused on writing and his band "Duke Daniels", in which he played piano and organ. He toured through the United States, recorded an album, and specialized on producing film and television projects. In 2003 he realized the short drama Love Songs, on which he worked as writer, director, actor, producer, and composer. He also had supporting roles in the comedy Space Daze (2005), the comedy Boxboarders! (2006, with Kitty Swink), and Spaced Out (2006, with Fred Williamson), worked as assistant editor on the reality shows Bound for Glory (2005) and Las Vegas Law (2006), and as composer on the short drama Expendable (2007). Thames released several instrumental albums, including Film Score Tracks and Sinematica. Since 2007, Thames is married to actress Tricia Leigh Fisher, whose parents are actors Eddie Fisher and . More recently, Thames had cameo roles in the Californication episode La Ronde (2008, with Pamela Adlon and Mädchen Amick) and in the comedy Working Title (2008), and portrayed Clint Dexter in Connie Stevens' drama Saving Grace B. Jones (2008). External links *ByronThames.com - official site * * * es:Byron Thames Thames, Byron Thames, Byron